Reutrn to the Past
by Shade-of-Peace
Summary: Samus has a recurring nighmare which may be more than it seems. . .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Samus or anything in this storyline except the completely original plot and completely original characters!!!!

:Prologue:

A light turned on as a young woman, large of stature and gorgeus by looks, sat up quickly in her bed her voice uttering a small sigh of fear as the nightmare which had plagued her for soooo long seemed to continue to bounce around her head, even in the light of her awakening.

"Is there a problem, Lady?" a metallic voice rang out, shattering the bubble of peace that had started to form as the dream drifted away, shocking her back to reality.

"No, ADAM, I'm fine. It was only that nightmare again. . ." she seemed to be trying to convince herself of the fact she had so blatantly stated.

"Your bio-signs show an increased heart-rate and an increase of the production of the steroid, adreneline, Lady. These are definite indicators of stress. Shall I send a request that you not be desturbed to the Federation?" The mechanical voice of her ships computer continued.

She allowed herself a small smile at the inate thoroughness of the device. A small moment, before she realized that the stupid thing was probably right. "Alright, ADAM, go ahead and transmit the request. Only this time please try to make it formal and keep the request clean."

"Lady, I only used records of previous transmissions to compile a letter which would be as accurate to your normal way of thinking and writing as possible. I am sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused," The metallic voice of ADAM didn't show a hint of the irony that was playing through Samus's mind.

-'I am such a bad influence on that computer'- she smiled at that thought, then laughed out loud at the fact that it had been the Federation themselves that had provided such an advanced and impressionable computer in the first place. She even smiled at the last transmission she had received in which everyone had seemed extraordinarily nervous. She had nearly laughed herself to oblivion upon learning that her computer had decided that she shouldn't take any missions due to stress and had sent a list of the statistics regarding what happened to every planet she'd been to, and attached to the statistics was a warning that she would be coming home for her next mission. The record was extremely bad as only one of the planets she had been to had not later suffered a catastrophic explosion, and the one planet that had not was completely uninhabitable due to the fact that the weather had become so completely erratic that she herself had almost died just trying to land.

* * *

srry so short but it is only a Prologue!

More story to come! ;) YAY!

Plz Read and Review

Also send ideas for more storyline to me through reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Memories of a Forgotten Past

Chapter 1: The memories of Rebirth

_A hand reached out from the darkness of her mind. It seemed comforting, gentle, and kind. She slowly placed her hand in its, and let fate into her life for the first time. She was still numb all over from the sights, which had greeted her that day and could barely think let alone decide what could be bad for her. The decision was taken away from her as the person who was leading her away was shot from somewhere ahead. She watched it crumple to the ground in a way which she had deemed impossible in her young mind. She still could not bring her mind into focus enough to show any facial emotions. Not knowing what else to do she sat down on the hard ground which had once been home to the flowers that her . . . her young mind could not comprehend that she was gone. A soft, chirping voice spoke from the darkness, "come with us, little one, we shall make you safe." Another voice, this one familiar yet too weak for the hearty voice which had once come that mans body spluttered out, " Take care of her . . . Take care . . . of my . . . little . . . Sam . . . us . . . " the voice trailed off and young Samus's mind could no longer hold back the tears or the darkness any longer._

-It was been so long ago- she remembered -why does it still hurt so much? -

"Young one, are you paying any attention to me?" A grating, yet chirping voice brought her back to reality with a thump.

"I'm sorry, Yet-Fri, I drifted into thought again," A now older Samus said quietly to her Chozo teacher. "I didn't mean to sir and I'm sorry, I'll report to Hiyiit for punishment."

"There is no need for that Samus. You were reliving the memories of your parents death that your brain has not been able to destroy. Don't give me that surprised look. I could see it on your face. You must learn to control these lapses Samus or you shall never succeed here," Yet-Fri, the Chozo assigned to teaching the young impressionable human girl found while stopping the Zebesian raid, always seemed to know Samus's mind and could almost always tell what she was thinking, which is why she always found that it was just easier to tell him plain out that she had done something wrong instead of telling him a lie which he knew wasn't true and risk further punishment.

"Yet, I want to know how it is that you can tell my facial expressions when everyone else I've ever met thinks I never make any expressions," Samus politely asked, though she sighed knowing he would never tell her straight for fear of losing his advantage over her.

"Young lady, I am disappointed in you. You ask me that question so often that you should know I won't tell you. Well at least I won't tell you until you can solve my riddle," Yet-Fri answered a smirk slowing growing in his eyes.

Samus, a look of surprise just below the surface, said quickly, breathlessly, "What riddle?"

" The riddle contained within the computer at the end of Trainers Way. If you want to get it you must pass the test of Trainer's Way," Yet-Fri answered.

"But . . .that would mean that I've passed my training . . . Do you seriously think I'm ready for that? I mean, _I_ think I'm ready for it, but do you really think so? It normally takes Chozo children fifteen years to complete their training, and I've only been training for ten," Samus stuttered not able to really comprehend what life would be like without her training.

"You would not be truly finished with your training until you solve the riddle at the end of the path, Samus. Remember this will be your only chance this year. If you fail then you shall have to wait another year," Yet-Fri reminded her. " Samus, you must beware the creatures that live on that path, for we will not come to help you should you come into danger. You must rely only on yourself and your suit, for that is the only way you will pass this most difficult test. Your suit will be at its most basic. It will have the minimum number of power cells and you will not be equipped with a power gun. You will have to make do with only your power suit, grappling beam, and those abilities that you have inately in your body."

"What abilities?" Samus replied for once showing her emotions on face.

"You shall see in time," he replied crypticly. "Now you must go. Good Bye Samus, and may luck favor you."

Samus left quickly, but silently. Yet-Fri had always been cryptic but this level of creppiness was something she had never experienced before. He was right though, she would have to leave soon to make the Trainer's Way before sundown. Quickly she made her way through the beautiful landscapes of Tallon IV heading for the armory. It didn't take long and the scenery of the planet was always gorgeous. The trek from the temple of the artifacts was the best trek on the planet in Samus's oppinion and she had never really liked having to run through it. However, if it meant that she could finally succed in the eyes of her mentor, she would do whatever it took to complete the quest he had set before her.


End file.
